I Love You
by csilover8
Summary: Lorelai and Luke plan to spend the rest of their lives together. Something is stopping them. Please Read more and find out. Review!3
1. Chapter 1

Gilmore Girls

It was Thursday night at the Gilmore residents. Richard was sitting reading the evening news and quietly sipping a small cup of tea. Emily was sat opposite him on the small leather chaise. She was making notes in her planner and arranging some upcoming social events. Their Thursday night was going the same as any other usual Thursday night, until there was a knock at the door.

"Are you expecting company Richard?", Emily asked, unaware of who was calling so late. Richard shook his head and carried on reading the Newspaper.

"Olah could you get that please?", Emily asked.

The young maid did as she was told and opened the front door. There standing on the porch was Lorelai. She was shivering from the cold and sobbing.

"Mrs. Gilmore it's your Daughter", Olah called from the hallway. Olah took Lorelai's hand and lead her through to her parents.

Emily took in her Daughters current state and asked her what was wrong.  
>Lorelai didn't speak; instead she ran straight into her Mothers arms and hugged her tight. Emily was shocked by her Daughters actions, but returned the hug.<p>

"Lorelai are you alright?" Richard asked his Daughter.

Lorelai shook her head; she tried to speak but no words left her mouth. Emily started to panic and ordered the maid to get her a glass of water.

"Sit down darling", Emily instructed, keeping hold of Lorelai's fragile frame.

"Are you going to tell us why you're so upset?" Richard inquired.

"I can't, I can't say it", she eventually said.

By now Olah had brought through a glass of water and handed it to Lorelai.

"Do you want some thing to eat?" Emily asked.

"No!" Lorelai yelled. "How can I eat when he's lying there alone and hurt".

"Who is?" Richard and Emily asked.

"Luke- he saved my life. It was a robbery at the shop, he stood in front of me, and he took the bullet for me".

Emily gasped at what her Daughter was saying.

"This morning I told him I was pregnant, we were planning the rest of our lives together, we were going to come here tonight and tell you the good news together, but we can't because he's in the hospital hanging on to life", She sobbed.

"Sweetheart I'm so sorry, would you like us to take you to hospital?" Richard asked his Daughter.

"Please, that would be nice", Lorelai replied.

"I think we should get you and the baby checked out too", Emily stated, holding her Daughters hand and leading her to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they had all reached the car, Emily helped Lorelai into the backseat and sat next to her Daughter. Richard climbed into the driver's seat and started up the ignition. Placing his foot on the accelerator, he sped down the driveway and onto the road.

"Lorelai have you had any pains or discomforts?" Emily asked, making sure Lorelai and the baby were ok.

"I don't know", Lorelai wined, too busy thinking about Luke than herself.

By now Richard had pulled into the hospital car park. He walked round to the back doors and opened them. He picked Lorelai up and carried her into the hospital like he did when she was a little girl.

A nurse greeted them and Richard informed her of his Daughters situation.

"Let's get you checked out then", the nurse stated, as she pointed to a room in the far corner.

"No, I'm fine I want to see Luke", she cried, struggling in her father's arms.

"I'm afraid we'll have to check you out first before I can tell you anything about Luke's condition.

Emily tried to steady her Daughter, but it was no use.

Just at that moment, Luke slid past them on a hospital bed, followed by several doctors. He was bleeding out rapidly and the doctors were trying to stabilise him.

"Where are they talking him?" She sobbed, seeing how much pain he was in.

"He's going to surgery, they need to remove the bullet and possibly proceed in a blood transfusion", the nurse explained.

"He's not going to die though?" Lorelai whispered, trying to stay positive after what she had just seen.

"They are doing the best they can", the nurse replied.

"Now darling, don't you want to make sure you and your baby are ok, for when Luke gets better?" Emily persuaded.

"Ok", she breathed, trying to forget about what Luke must be going through upstairs.

"Now could please sit on this bed and lift up your shirt?" the nurse asked kindly, as she switched on the scan machine and applied jelly on her hands. She rubbed the jelly on Lorelai's stomach and placed the scanner down. She moved it around for several seconds.

"What's a matter?" Emily barked, sensing the nurse's confusion.

"Nothing, your baby is healthy and perfect, just as it should be at this stage", she smiled.

"So what's with the confusion?", Emily shot.

"Well I should say Babies", the nurse revealed.

"Twins?" Lorelai asked, not quite believing what the nurse had said.

Tears fell down Lorelai's cheek.

"Mom, what if Luke never gets to see them?"…


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry it's took me a while to update, I've been away for a few weeks- but I'm back now, in my routine and back writing again.

So please let me know what you think to this chapter? Thank you.

_CsiLover8_

"Luke is a strong young man", Emily began. "I know he will pull through".

Lorelai shook her head. She knew her Mother was lying but she felt slightly reassured by her mother's words.

"Would you like me to call Rory?" Emily asked, thinking that Rory would be a great comfort for Lorelai.

"No, she has work and I don't want her to be worried". Lorelai replied.

Emily left Lorelai with the nurse discussing the babies and went to find Richard.

"Richard please go and find out how Luke is", Emily instructed.

Richard nodded and went off to find out about his son in law.

When Emily walked back into the room, she found Lorelai looking down at her scan and quietly sobbing.

"Mom, I'm having a little Boy and a little Girl". Lorelai weakly smiled.

"That's wonderful news", Emily replied.

"I'm thinking Zackary Lucas Danes and Grace Emily Danes", Lorelai revealed.

"There beautiful names", Emily replied with a little sob, feeling touched by Lorelai's choice of names.

"No offence to Dad, but I don't really think Richard fits", Lorelai said, Causing Emily to giggle at her comment.

"I'm sure he'll understand", Emily smiled.

Meanwhile Richard was waiting at the main desk, trying to find out where Luke was.

"Excuse me I would like to know where Lucas Danes is being treated?" Richard asked eagerly.

"I'm sorry unless you are a family member we cannot tell you- patient confidentiality", the nurse answered.

"I'm his Uncle", Richard lied.

The nurse looked at him slightly unconvinced, but decided to tell him anyway…


	4. Chapter 4

Lorelai cried out in pain. She clutched her stomach.

"Can we get some help in here?" Emily yelled, as she held her daughter's hand.

"Mom I don't know what's happening", Lorelai said through gritted teeth, as the pain began to become unbearable.

Two nurses's rushed and sat Lorelai back onto the bed.

"Lorelai where does it hurt?" the older nurse asked.

"It feels like really bad period cramps", she explained.

"Ok where going to take you upstairs so we can asses what's going on", the nurse explained.

"Mom I'm going to lose them aren't I", Lorelai said.

"I honestly don't know my darling", Emily replied, trying to help her daughter as much as she could.

"Luke is in a stable condition, he's actually ok for visitors, it's a miracle he survived", the nurse informed Richard.

"Luke", Richard called as he entered the room where Luke lay hooked up to several machines.

"Richard what are you doing here?" Luke asked, shocked to see his father in- law.

"I came with Emily and Lorelai, Lorelai is being checked out and she asked me to come and find you and see if you were ok".

"They say I'm the modern day Jesus", Luke laughed, "It was a miracle I pulled through".

"Yes I heard, I think God is on your side Lucas", Richard said, causing both men to chuckle at Richard's comment.

"Can I see her?" Luke asked.

"I'll ring Emily and ask them both to come up", Richard apposed.

He took out his cell and rang Emily.

"Emily I found Luke he's ok, he's…."

He was cut of by Emily's cries on the other end.

"Richard, It's Lor-Lorelai she's hav- having pains and the nurses' just wheeled her away". Emily told her husband.

Luke, having heard everything that Emily had just said Looked up at Richard and the two Men shared a look of terror at what they had just heard…


End file.
